For the structure of liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, liquid crystal is arranged between two parallel rigid rectangular glass substrates. Thin film transistors (TFTs) are arranged on the lower substrate glass, and color filters are arranged on the upper substrate glass. The rotation directions of the liquid crystal molecules are controlled by change of signal and voltage of the TFTs, so that whether polarized light of each pixel can emit is controlled and the display purpose is achieved. As the liquid crystal is liquid, the periphery of the upper and lower glass substrates is provided with a sealing device for example sealing adhesive to seal the liquid crystal, which results in that the periphery of the liquid crystal panel is provided with a frame which cannot display images.
With the development of technology, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) panels are developed, and the OLED panel includes two layers of electrode arranged on the rigid glass substrate and a layer of organic material sandwiched between the two layers of electrode. As the organic material cannot randomly flow, a frame is not needed to seal the organic material. A present OLED panel includes a rectangular effective display region arranged in the center of the OLED panel and a wiring region arranged in the periphery of the OLED panel, and the wiring region is used to couple control lines and data lines of the effective region to corresponding controllers. As the wiring region does not have display function, a proportion that the effective region of the OLED panel takes up the whole panel reduces, that is, the viewable area proportion is still smaller. Presently, with the development of flexible OLED screens, a larger development space for further improving the viewable area proportion exists.